


Too Old

by pretzelwaterfall_4



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Date Night, Drabble, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Mild Language, One Shot, getting caught, no proofreading :p, smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelwaterfall_4/pseuds/pretzelwaterfall_4
Summary: Date night takes a turn





	Too Old

There was an explosion, their seats vibrating from it.

Most of the people there were actually paying attention. But there were two people in a spot out of the way that didn’t see anything. Didn’t hear anything.

Their attention was elsewhere.

Namely, on each other.

Lexa gasped as Clarke grinded down hard on her. The blonde was currently straddling her lap, hands tangled in brunette locks as their impromptu make-out session got increasingly heated.

Things had started out innocently enough. Both were actually interested in the movie.

But, well, honestly it doesn’t take much for Clarke’s mind to wander and it takes about just as much to bring Lexa along for the ride.

So they were sitting in the back of the theater, tongues in each other's mouths, swallowing every moan. Lexa’s hands were on Clarke’s ass, squeezing and kneading.

And as much as the brunette loved touching Clarke anywhere, she kept her hands rooted to Clarke’s bottom to keep them from going somewhere even more inappropriate.

Like her breasts. Her glorious, heavy breasts that feel perfect in her hands.

Or worse, in her pants.

Clarke broke the kiss to breathe, both of them sucking in oxygen they were depriving themselves and each other of. The blonde immediately went to Lexa’s neck who tilted her head to the side to give her more room.

With her mouth free and nothing to distract her even a little bit from her own rising body temperature, Lexa slowly began to forget why she couldn’t shove a hand down Clarke’s pants and the other up her shirt.

Just as her hands started to slowly snake their way towards her well-deserved prizes, a bright light shined on them and a loud throat was cleared next to them.

They both instantly broke away from each other and their heads snap over to see a middle-aged man in the theater’s uniform giving them a stern look.

Clarke snorted softly and Lexa had to bite her lip to keep from giggling out loud.

“Sorry,” Lexa mumbled as they gather their things and leave without prompt.

They start to walk down the stairs and then half-jog down the remaining ramp as they giggle, barely containing their laughter.

They burst through the down and bust out laughing, running and giggling to the parking lot to leave.

“I can’t believe we did that,” Lexa chuckles as they drive away.

“I can,” Clarke’s smirks.

Emerald eyes roll. “We’re way too old to be caught making out in the back of the movie theater.”

“Oh so we’re not too old to be doing it, just too old to be caught, hmm?” Clarke smirks, raising an eyebrow.

Lexa rolls her eyebrows again. “You and Raven, I swear.”

Clarke laughs.

“Well, should we go home? Cut date night a bit short? Spend some quality time with the rug rats?”

“You know Lincoln and Octavia love babysitting. And Emily loves having her cousins to play with. Plus, I’m pretty sure O is gonna try for another kid the way she looks at Aden.”

Lexa hums.

“And to go back to what you said earlier, we’re not too old! We’re still a young 27! Let’s get  _crazy.”_

There’s a gleam in blue eyes that Lexa knows means trouble, but she’d follow her wife through hell and back.

And as mischievous as the blonde is, that’s likely just what she’ll have to do.


End file.
